seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Magic
:Hugo: Be ready for magic and mystery, for it is I, Hugo Weenie! Hugo Weenie will now amaze you. :Marcello: groans Hugo Weenie. :Tubarina: Shush, Marcello! :Marcello: This is sooooooo cheesy. :Hugo: I have here an ordinary box. Nothing inside, as you see. I now close up the box, like so, and I cast a spell with my wand of magic seaweed. :oohing :Hugo: Oh gray ick mah gray! I now open the box. does so and shells fall out :gasping and cheering :Marcello: How did you do that? I-It’s the box, right? There’s a secret compartment in the box. :Hugo: You can’t look at it. :Marcello: Show us, Hugo. :Hugo: Don’t, Marcello! :Ester: You’ll spoil the trick. :Polvina: You’re not supposed to know how it’s done. Isn’t that right, Hugo? :Hugo: When I wear the cape of magic, I am Hugo Weenie. :Marcello: Tell us how you did it, Hugo Weenie! :Hugo: Hugo Weenie cannot speak of the powers of his illusions. :oohing :Tubarina: Show us another trick. :Ester: Please, Hugo, uh, Hugo Weenie. :Hugo: If my audience demands it, I must obey. I take this shell and with a spell, oh gray ick mah gray, it is gone! :Marcello: I know how you did it, Mr. Weenie! It’s in your left hand. Here, I-I’ll prove it. hand Oh, you must still have it in your other hand. What? Where is it? :Hugo: You have it, Marcello. In your ear. :Marcello: Ouch! Oh! :cheering :Marcello: Uh, how did it get in there? :bell rings :Hugo: The bells of the school call us. Hugo Weenie’s mystery must end now. But tomorrow, who knows what it will bring? :chattering :Polvina: Hugo’s magic is brilliant. :Marcello: Ah, he’ll give it up. :Ester: Why? He’s so good at it. :Marcello: He’ll give it up when I tell him it’s stupid. :Tubarina: No, you won’t. :Polvina: You’re his best friend. :Tubarina: Just because he’s getting some attention for once. :Marcello: Hey, I-I-I am not jealous of Hugo. :Tubarina: Jealous? Did we say jealous? :Polvina: I didn’t say jealous. :Ester: Me neither. You said it, Marcello. :Marcello: But (I’m) not jealous! :Vivi: Is that wand really magic? :Hugo: It is in the hands of Hugo Weenie. Its powers are without limit. :Vivi and Sirilo gasping :Marcello: How can I be jealous of Hugo and his stupid wand? It’s impossible. :Marcello: Practice? Now? :Hugo: I-I-I have to practice, or else I don’t get the tricks right. :Marcello: We just got out of school. Let’s play some hoop ball. off, but Hugo doesn’t follow Come on, hoop ball, now! :Hugo: But… I have to practice. :Marcello: If that’s what you want, go on. I don’t even care. :Hugo: Hey, I have this trick where I need an assistant. :Marcello: Great, tell me when you find one. Bye. :Hugo: I-I thought that you could… groans Okay, Marcello. If that’s what you want. :Marcello: mumbling Stupid man… stupid practice… stupid Hugo Weenie… :Ester: Mumbling to yourself, Marcello? :Polvina: Is it about Hugo? :Tubarina: Still jealous of him? :Marcello: I’m not jealous of Hugo! :Polvina: We still don’t believe you. :Marcello: All right, I’ll prove it then. :Tubarina: He is totally jealous. :Marcello: Hugo. :Hugo: Hi. :Marcello: forced If you need an assistant, I could do it. :Hugo: Terrific! :Marcello: So what do I have to do? :Hugo: I-I-I’ll show you at home. We can do the trick tomorrow. :Hugo: Lunch time has cometh. Let Hugo Weenie amaze you! Here be a box. opens it, it is empty :gasping :Hugo: But if I was to tap it with my wand of magic seaweed, oh gray ick mah gray, now Hugo Weenie opens the box to reveal… er, nothing? :Marcello: Er, sorry Hugo, what was that cue again for me to crawl into the back of the box? :laughing :Marcello: It’s the bit about your magic seaweed wand, right? Let’s start again. :laughing :Hugo: It won’t work now, Marcello, everyone knows! :Marcello: Okay, er, everyone, just forget what you saw, okay? :still laughing :Hugo: nervously Hugo Weenie’s magic is done for today. :Ester: Don’t worry, Hugo. You can do another trick tomorrow. :Hugo: Maybe. Whatever. :laughing as they leave :Tubarina: Why did you do that? :Polvina: You spoilt the trick. :Ester: You did it on purpose. :Marcello: It was a joke. Everybody laughed. :Tubarina: It was worse than a joke. :Polvina: It made Hugo look silly. :Marcello: No it didn’t, it was funny. Hugo, it was funny, wasn’t it funny? leaves Hugo? :Ester: Maybe Hugo’s laughing on the inside. :Polvina: He sure isn’t laughing on the outside. :Marcello: Hugo, wait! Where are you going? How about we play a little hoop ball today? Forget the magic. Come on, Hugo. We always play after school. Hugo, where are you? Hugo? :knocking :Tubarina: Come in. :Marcello: takes a chair and sits in front of Tubarina :Tubarina: Okay, what’s the matter? :Marcello: It’s Hugo. He doesn’t want to spend any time with me! :Tubarina: Well, I don’t blame him. :Marcello: What did I do? :Tubarina: Nothing. :Marcello: That’s exactly right. Nothing. :Tubarina: Nothing but lose a friend. :Marcello: Lose a friend? It’s not my problem Hugo can’t take a joke. then comes back You really think that? :Tubarina: If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have said it. :Marcello: So, what do I do? :Tubarina: Well for a start, you should say sorry to him. First thing tomorrow. :Marcello: I will. That’s what I’ll do! leaves :Tubarina: Boys. :Marcello: I said sorry, but he won’t forgive me. :Tubarina: He won’t talk to you at all now? :shakes head :Polvina: Well, you’re gonna have to do more than just say sorry. :Marcello: I will. I’ll…I’ll…I’ll do what? :Polvina: Hugo loves his magic, so why not help him with that? :Ester: But do it for real this time. :Tubarina: And don’t make a joke of it. :bell rings, students chattering :Marcello: fanfare Come one, come all. To the magic Hugo Weenie. Special performance at the Shark Palace in two hours. Doooon’t miss out! :Tubarina: You’re helping Hugo? :Polvina: He’s forgiven you? :Marcello: He has. To the Shark Palace! The mystery and magic of masterful Hugo Weenie awaits you. :Ester: What’s Hugo going to do? :Marcello: Don’t you mean Hugo Weenie? :Ester: Okay. What’s Hugo Weenie going to do? :Marcello: Be at the Shark Palace in two hours to find out. :Hugo: Hugo Weenie warns you. Any with a faint heart, leave now, for Hugo Weenie cannot be responsible for your health. :Ester: Hugo’s making this sound good. :Hugo: I will be bound. oohing Chained. aahing And locked into this chest you see before you. exclaiming :Polvina: Hugo isn’t… :Tubarina: He couldn’t… :Ester: He is! :Hugo: I will break free without assistance. If I do not, please refrain from screaming in horror. Marcello, begin! :Marcello: A shroud. A rope. The chains. :Ester: They do know what they’re doing, don’t they? :Tubarina: It is Marcello and Hugo, remember. :Ester: Right, they have no idea what they’re doing. :Marcello: And into the chest. And locked. some kind of falsetto Escape, Hugo Weenie, escape! :Polvina: How’s he going to get out of there? :ticking :Marcello: Uh, escape, Hugo Weenie. Escape! :mumbling :Tubarina: How long does it take to get out, Marcello? :Marcello: I don’t know. This is the first time we’ve done it. :Polvina: The first time? :Ester: He should be out by now, shouldn’t he? :Marcello: knocking Hugo Weenie. Are you all right? I-I-I hope nothing’s wrong. :Polvina: We have to get him out. :Tubarina: Give us the key. :Marcello: Key, key? :Ester: You just had the key. :Marcello: I must have dropped it. :Tubarina: We’ll get you out, Hugo. :Marcello: Hugo, what have I done? :Tubarina: I’ll get a hammer. off :Marcello: Hugo, I didn’t mean it. My best friend! Forgive me, please forgive me. :Tubarina: Out of the way, quickly! the lock off :is opened, but Hugo isn’t there :Tubarina: Where did he go? :Polvina: Where’s Hugo? :Hugo: from behind audience :gasping :Hugo: Bravo! :Marcello: I give you the masterful Hugo Weenie! :cheering :Polvina: But… :Tubarina: How? :Hugo: A round of applause for my assistant, Marcello! :cheering :Hugo: Go now. More mystery and magic will come your way soon. :Marcello: By the great Hugo Weenie! :Hugo: And his ace assistant, Marcello! :chattering as they leave :Ester: The whole thing was an act? :Marcello: It worked perfectly. :Tubarina: All I can say is, fantastic! :Polvina: But how did you get out, Hugo? :Hugo: We can’t tell you that. :Marcello: Only Hugo and I know that. :Hugo: For you, it must always be a mystery. :Marcello: Let’s go, best friend. :Hugo: I’m with you, best friend. :Ester: Do you think we’ll ever work out the mystery of that trick? :Tubarina: Maybe. But there’s one mystery I’ll never work out. :Polvina: Which is? :Tubarina: The mystery of boys. They are totally beyond understanding. :Girls: laughing